dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluerain
"You're a fine apprentice, Bloodpaw. And you're going to make an even finer warrior." — Bluerain to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Bluerain is a light blue gray speckled she-cat with blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Bluerain is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3 as a queen of Shadowclan, expecting Carrottail's kits. Bluerain is listed under Allegiance Update 4 as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Carrottail's kits: Rainkit and Bloomkit. Bluerain is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Flamepaw. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Stormstar speaks for ShadowClan, he announces that Bluerain is expecting kits. Carrottail begins speaking with Iceslide, happily asking if he heard about Bluerain's kits. Iceslide guesses that they're his, and Carrottail nods proudly, purring that they'll be great and that he's so excited. - Chapter 30 When Maplefur returns to his patrol with a frog, the others look at him approvingly. Bluerain is the leader of the patrol. Bluerain comments as she leads them through the trees that the prey is running well today, thanking StarClan that it's almost new-leaf. Not far from her, Crowmask nods agreement, saying that between Bone Shred's rogues and the snow, it's a miracle they survived. When the bushes rustle in front of them, Bluerain stops, and the others halt behind her. When Maplefur defends Poisoned Sap, Crowmask opens his jaws to argue, but Bluerain interrupts and says that Maplefur is right, but they'd better let Stormstar know that she's on their territory and hear her excuse. She turns to Poppywing and tells her to fetch Stormstar. She nods and races off. When Maplefur reminds Stormstar about Howlstorm and Dandeliontail, Bluerain admits that's right, glancing awkwardly at Stormstar as she says that they were two of Bone Shred's rogues and yet they turned out to be good cats under the rule of a monster. WindClan trained and made them warriors. Stormstar hesitates and seems to consider this. Stormstar allows Poisoned Sap to join the clan, and the patrol leads her back to camp. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Bluerain is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Flamepaw. - Rainheart's Love Bluerain is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Flamepaw. - Chapter 1 When Greenpine says that climbing trees can be a useful skill, Bluerain agrees as she pads over with Poppypaw, saying that you never know when you'll need it. Rainpaw eagerly asks his mentor if they're going with them for the training session at dawn, and Greenpine repeats the question to Bluerain. Bluerain says that it's what she came over to suggest, if they don't mind having them along. Rainpaw is excited, and Ashcloud teases about him being eager to spend time with his mother. Rainpaw notes that he didn't mind his mother's company, but is excited about Poppypaw. Bluerain seems to know and purrs, doubting that he is that excited about her. She says that she'd like to see how their training is going and tells Rainpaw and Bloompaw that she's very proud of them. She suggests that after their training, they tell Carrottail about it. It's noted that Bluerain and her kits visit Carrottail often in the elders den to try to cheer him up and remind him that his kin cares about him. When they leave the camp, Bluerain and Poppypaw follow behind Ashcloud and Greenpine. In the forest, the three warriors watch Bloompaw climb a tree. Bluerain worries that she'll fall, but Greenpine says she won't. When Bloompaw misses a bird and finds herself dangling from a branch, Bluerain is terrified for her. When Poppypaw helps her down, she sighs in relief and rubs her head against Bloompaw's, saying she nearly scared her out of her fur. Bloompaw shakily responds that Bluerain wasn't the one up there. Greenpine asks Poppypaw if Bluerain taught her to climb that well, to which Bluerain shakes her head, telling them that they only had one training session and she herself certainly couldn't climb like that. She says that Poppypaw seems to be a naturally skilled climber. Ashcloud jokes that they'd better not tell SkyClan that, or they might want Poppypaw all to themselves. Bluerain takes Bloompaw back to camp to ask Hawkfeather and Dewpaw for thyme for her shock. - Chapter 2 When Depthwater asks Silverblossom to join a patrol, she reminds him that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Rainheart freezes when he sees Bluerain crouched, blood running from a wound in her side. He runs to her side, nudging her gently and urging her to move. She shakes her head and slumps onto her side, revealing a bite in her flank. He turns and calls for Poppywing, but she's already there with leaves, and they press them to her wounds as she groans. Rainheart looks back anxiously to see what the foxes are doing, worried that one will try to finish off his mother. Rainheart and Poppywing help Bluerain up, and he licks her cheek fur as she leans on his shoulder, worriedly asking if she can walk. She says she thinks so, and they travel back toward the camp. Every cat is quiet and solemn as they know their leader won't return with them. - Chapter 3 The cats are quiet as they slowly enter the camp. Rainheart glances worriedly at Bluerain, who is limping between he and Poppywing. She breathes quickly as blood trickles from her wounds. He uneasily hopes it's not serious. Rainheart and Poppywing slowly crouch, helping to lower Bluerain to the ground. She slumps onto her side and lets out a shaky sigh, thanking them. Poppywing tells her to hold on and gives her ear a reassuring lick, adding that Hawkfeather and Dewpaw will fix her up. Rainheart anxiously wonders if they can't, and fears she'll join StarClan. He tries to push the horrible thought away, but can't. Just then, Hawkfeather joins them and crouches by Bluerain as he asks what happened. Before Rainheart can gather himself, Poppywing tells him it was a fox. She asks if she'll be alright. He gives Bluerain's shoulder wound a sniff, then studies her belly. He assures them that she'll be fine, and Rainheart lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing. Hawkfeather tells Bluerain they'll get her to the medicine den. As he gently nudges Bluerain to her paws, Poppywing steps to his side and says she'll help. Hawkfeather gives her a nod of gratitude before Bluerain leans against him, and together he and Poppywing slowly guide her to the medicine den. Rainheart watches them for a moment, letting out a shaky sigh as he notes that she'll be alright. When Poppywing asks if he's alright, Rainheart says yes and gives himself a shake, relaxing against her and saying that he was just worried about Bluerain. The next morning, Rainheart hesitantly approaches Dewpaw, apologizing for interrupting and asking how Bluerain is. Dewpaw quietly tells him that she's fine, and her wounds will heal, she just needs rest. He tells her he can see her if he likes, and Carrottail is already there. When Rainheart enters the medicine den, he sees Bluerain laying in a nest of moss, her shoulder and stomach plastered with cobwebs. Carrottail is settled beside her, his eyes filled with worry. Bluerain is uncertainly meowing "I don't know, Carrottail..." When she notices Rainheart, she turns her head, and Carrottail follows her gaze. She greets Rainheart and asks if he's alright. He tells her he's fine. He sits with them and stares at her worriedly, asking how she's feeling. Bluerain tells him she's a bit sore, but she'll be alright. Carrottail looks at her sadly and thanks StarClan it wasn't worse. He pleads with her to retire with him, as neither of them are as young as they used to be, and adds that what if next time she's not so lucky. As she stares at him, he reaches out and rests his paw on hers. He says that they could spend the rest of their days in the elders den, watching Rainheart and Bloomfire be the best warriors in ShadowClan. He adds that they can tell stories to their grandkits, because StarClan knows they're both having some. He gives Rainheart an amused look, and he grows hot with embarrassment. As he thinks about Bluerain retiring, his spirits sadden as he imagines Bluerain moving into the elders den. It isn't easy to accept that his parents are growing old. Bluerain stares back at Carrottail, looking unsure. She quietly admits that it sounds lovely, and she'll think about it. When Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw are about to be made warriors, Bluerain is watching from outside the medicine den with Carrottail at her side. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a quarter moon ago, Bluerain made the difficult decision to retire and move into the elders den. It had been difficult for Rainheart to see her give up her warrior duties, but after recent events, she'd felt it was best for her. Carrottail seems more than pleased to be able to share a nest with his mate again. Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents now, laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail tells a story about encountering Bone Shred and his rogues on a patrol. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement. When Carrottail finishes the story, Bluerain chuckles and looks at him, purring that he's a very good storyteller. He tells her not to worry, as he will be too soon. He gives her a flick on the shoulder with his tail, then returns his attention to the kits, asking if he's told them about the time he and Bluerain fought off a badger. The kits say no and urge him to tell them. Rainheart notices Sunflower watching as Carrottail begins telling the story. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Bluerain is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as an elder of Shadowclan. - Prologue It's noted that the moment Bloomfire had delivered the tragic news about Rainheart had been horrible. The clan had already been stunned and upset by Poppywing's death. Bloomfire and Rainheart's bother, Bluerain, had taken it the hardest. She had wailed out in grief and tried to leave the camp to find Rainheart's body. To stop her had been the hardest thing Bloomfire had ever had to do. When Poisonedsap proposes she take in the kit, Bluerain leaps to her paws and tells her not to be ridiculous, glaring at her as she trembles and says that it's her son's kit. She argues that if anyone is to take him in, surely it's her. Foxshine retorts that the kit is also Poppywing's, and she has some right to him too. Poisonedsap snorts that they're both far too old to be raising a kit. Depthstar snarls "Enough!", and they fall silent. When Depthstar asks Bloomfire if she'll take in the kit, Bluerain murmurs that she and Flameheart would be fine parents. - Chapter 11 Bloodpaw goes to bring moss to the elder's. He dips his head as he pads in. Bluerain purrs his name and blinks warmly, asking if that moss is for them. Buzzardglare grumbles that it'd better be, as he's freezing. Bloodpaw rests the moss on the ground and confirms it, beginning to stuff it into Bluerain's nest and adding that he can bring more if this isn't enough. Carrottail assures him that's fine, purring and thanking him. Bluerain says that he's a fine apprentice and is going to make an even finer warrior. Buzzardglare has one eye fixed firmly on Bloodpaw, and he looks away nervously, focusing on Bluerain and asking her if that's better. She says yes and gazes at him as she asks if he knows they're kin. Bloodpaw looks at her curiously, asking really, and she nods, her eyes shining with warm as she says she was his father's mother. Bloodpaw blinks, confused and asking if she means his mother, as Flameheart told him his mother's name was Mossbranch. He thinks he sees alarm light Bluerain's eyes for a second, and she corrects herself, saying she meant his mother. She purrs and says old age must be making her forgetful. Bloodpaw dips his head in understanding and says "Oh", then turns and pushes fresh moss into Carrottail's nest. When Buzzardglare snarls at Bloodpaw, he jerks back in shock, and Bluerain hisses at Buzzardglare to be quiet, as Bloodpaw is being kind. Buzzardglare says to enjoy it while it lasts. Bloodpaw backs away, tail drooping and says he's better go. He begins to think about Bluerain's words, wondering how she can mistake her daughter for a tom. It's strange even for an old cat. He spots Flameheart and Bloomfire clearing snow near the apprentices den and thinks of an explanation for Bluerain's mistake. He asks Bloomfire if she had a brother, but before she can respond, Rosebreeze's kitting interrupts. - Chapter 14 When Depthstar calls a clan meeting, the queens and elders pad out of their dens, blinking away sleep. Though unnamed, Bluerain is one of them. - Chapter 16 Buzzardglare and Bluerain sleep soundly in their den. It's noted that just over a moon ago, Carrottail and Foxshine died. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Bluerain is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Bluerain is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. Quotes "But I would like to see how your training is coming along. I'm very proud of you. Perhaps when we return to camp you could tell Carrottail what you did today." -Bluerain to Rainpaw and Bloompaw in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 1 - "Bloompaw! You nearly scared me out of my fur!" -Bluerain after Bloompaw nearly falls from the tree in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 1 - "The prey is running well today. Thank StarClan it's almost new-leaf!" -Bluerain in "Beyond the River", chapter 30 - "That's right. They were two of Bone Shred's rogues, yet they turned out to be good cats under the rule of a monster. WindClan trained and made them warriors." -Bluerain about Howlstorm and Dandeliontail in "Beyond the River", chapter 30 - "Don't be ridiculous! That's my son's kit. If anyone is to take him in, surely it's me?" -Bluerain in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "You and Flameheart would be fine parents." -Bluerain to Bloomfire in "Shadows of Blood", prologue - "You're a fine apprentice, Bloodpaw. And you're going to make an even finer warrior." -Bluerain to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Be quiet, Buzzardglare! He's being kind." -Bluerain to Buzzardglare after he snarls at Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Character Development and Origins Bluerain was created as the mother to Rainheart and Bloomfire. She originally had a white muzzle and chest, and is noted to dislike hot summer days. tree2.JPG tree3.JPG bluerain.JPG Gallery Tumblr opngpbMhex1wprd47o1 500.jpg|Bluerain's design Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters